


Mrs and Mrs

by Ffilr



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffilr/pseuds/Ffilr
Summary: Tobin and Christen have been married for over three years. They had met in London where they were both on business trips. Both young and in love and had married a little time after meeting. Little did they know that they were more similar than they thought.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 53
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin and Christen have been married for over three years. They had met in London where they were both on business trips. Both young and in love and had married a little time after meeting. Little did they know that they were more similar than they thought. 

“Honey im going to be a little late tonight” Tobin said before leaving for her job. 

“Don’t work to hard” replied Christen and gave Tobin a kiss on her lips. Tobin rushes from the house while running to the car.

They were inseparable from the beginning, they knew there was strong love between them. Although they both felt something was missing,  
Tobin knew it might be that she wasn’t completely honest with Christen.

Little did Christen know but Tobin was working for a government owned crime organisation where she had killed people before. She was smart and had weapons in the house although innocent Christen would never know how to handle one. She had believed Tobin to be a architect on the road a lot of the time. Whenever on the road she would get a lot of attention, but she was never one to cheat on her wife. 

Christen had changed her she was dying to tell her what she was really doing for work. But knowing she had a chance of losing her kept her from telling her. As she arrived for work she took her wedding ring off, not she was ashamed of her marriage, her close friends from her work had been to the wedding. 

Across the city Christen was driving to work and thinking about Tobin, how she had screamed her name only hours before. Tobin was amazing, she would definitely say she was Christens love of her life, but she wasn’t fully honest with her either. She would rather die than tell her the full extent of her day to day life. Tobin believed Christen to be a businesswoman, although it was business but it was dangerous business. She also worked for an government owned organisation, this one was an all women agency. 

As she arrived for work she took her wedding ring off in the car, it was only because she was scared of losing it. Everyone in the office had known she was married and some close friends had been to the wedding. As Christen left the car she was greeted by her best friend and colleague Megan at the office door. 

“Hey Chris, how was your hot date last night?” 

“Ahh yes he has been taken care of. But, I hate lying to her everyday, she’s so wonderful. God she has so much patience with me! She thinks I’m this little angel that cooks and does nice things for her. Like I had to lie to her again last night that I had drinks with you. She would never speak to me again if she found out.”

Megan gave her a look, “Well I didn’t ask about her, but yeah great! So how did you do it?”

“It was fast the quickest way possible!’ Christen replied.

She had an important meeting this morning with the boss so went fast to her office. They were following leads on possible suspects to search for when Christen’s phone started ringing.

“Hi sweetheart! I’m fine, how are you?”  
(Pause)  
“Yeah work is busy, I’m actually in a meeting sweetheart but I’ll see you tonight honey?”  
(Pause)  
“You wont be?”  
(Pause)  
“Yeah sure, I’ll meet you there honey, bye! Love you!” Christen smiled then dropped her phone on the table. 

Everyone started laughing, then her boss Abby asked 

“Okay sweetheart ready to carry on?”  
Christen replied with a  
“Yes sorry, just the wife” and started laughing. They were all laughing because Christen wasn’t really that nice with anyone. Christen knew she had a soft spot for her wife. 

She really did want to be that person for her wife. She wanted to meet Christen out for dinner to talk. Even though she had mentioned she would be late tonight. She must be going away she thought.

Tobin was being sent to Europe to work on a new suspect and possible hit so had to tell Christen she was going to be gone for a few weeks that night. She wouldn’t never tell Christen where she was really going. Christen was always upset when she left for more than one night.


	2. Chapter 2

That day Tobin was told that she was going to be on a secret mission in Europe. Whenever she went away she would take Christen out for food to their favourite restaurant The Union. It was her way of showing she cared and knowing it would upset Christen while she went away. She had texted Christen earlier in the day to say what time. 

So here she was sat waiting for her in the restaurant. Christen had said she would be here. Tobin was sat on a stool in the restaurant bar waiting. A woman approached Tobin. 

“Hi, is this seat taken sexy?’’ 

Tobin looked at the woman and gave her a look like are you serious? 

“Yes, I’m waiting for someone, and I’m not interested.’’ 

Her gaze was to the door in no time face dropped when she saw her wife coming in wearing a red dress. She could see Christen searching the crowd for her then spotted her and smiled. While walking to the bar Christen spotted the stranger next to Tobin and wondered who the woman was she must be hitting on her wife. 

The next minute she stumbled and nearly hit the floor, luckily she was caught by Tobin. She was never this clumsy only ever around Tobin, she smiled ‘‘Thank you sweetheart’’. The stranger just laughed and looked up and down at Christen and said to Tobin. 

“This is who you turned me down for?’’ and walked away. Tobin was about to hit the woman but Christen put a hand on her shoulder and said 

‘’Leave it sweetheart’’. Christen whispered.

Christen knew she could handle this herself, but she knew Tobin liked to be protective of her. It lit a fire inside of Christen to see her this. Tobin was really mad but made sure to reassure Christen.

Tobin turned and smiled and kissed and said to Christen 

“You are so beautiful! I love you honey”.

Christen smiled ‘’I love you too sweetheart ’’.

They were shown to their table, Tobin ordered the lobster and Christen ordered the chicken. The meal arrived 10 minutes later. They laughed and talked about their day. 

A little while later, they both had finished their meal when Tobin grabbed Christen’s hand and kissed her knuckles. 

‘’Do you remember when I went away for a few weeks before?’’ Tobin asked. 

“Of course, I cried every night waiting for you to come back! I called you a lot but you were always busy with work.’’ Christen replied. Christen cringed thinking I never cry when she’s gone but I do miss her. 

“I have to go again’’ 

“Where to this time sweetheart?’’ Christen said 

“Vegas, but just for two weeks, then I’ll be back and we can go on a little vacation ourselves? I leave tomorrow. Please don’t be sad.’’ Tobin said. 

“Sure, but it won’t be so bad this time I’m going away on business myself. I was told today I’m going to Paris for a week or two to sort a business deal.’’ Christen replied. 

‘’That’s great then, we can definitely talk about a vacation after we both get home.’’ Tobin said 

Christen loved how thoughtful she was, she was just to good for her. But she had to seem interested so asked Tobin “What are you building in Vegas then sweetheart?’’ 

‘’Umm I’m not really sure honey, but I’ll know when I get there. Shall we go home?’’ Tobin asked. 

Out of the corner of her eye Christen saw the woman that was chatting Tobin up and that had made fun of earlier enter the toilet. 

“Sure let me just head to the toilet and then we can go?’’ Christen said. 

Christen entered the toilet and saw the woman apply some lipstick in the mirror. She smiled, approached the woman and whispered so the woman could hear her. 

“Yes she turned you down for me, just so you know I can grab your neck and kill you within 30 seconds, don’t ever do that again! Understood?’’ 

The woman gulped and answered “Yes, I’m sorry’’. 

Christen then appeared to wash her hands and leave. Meanwhile the woman looked at Christen all that time like she had two heads. 

Christen smiled again when she saw Tobin waiting for her in her black suit. She thought as she walked towards her she would actually kill for her if she had to. 

‘’All set? Tobin asked 

‘’Yes sweetheart’’ Christen replied. 

Once home Christen and Tobin packed their belongings to be ready to go away the next day. Little did Christen know Tobin wasn’t really going to Las Vegas, she was going to Europe too. But she would never see Christen where she was going. She did love her, she had been instantly attracted to her and loved how clumsy she was and laughed at how she nearly fell that night before she caught her mid fall. 

Tobin was changing for bed when she was caught smiling to herself by Christen. 

‘’What’s so funny?’’ Christen asked smiling at Tobin. Tobin picked her up and threw her on the bed both smiling. 

“I’m just going to miss you so much’’ Tobin replies. Christen kissed Tobin while stroking her cheek. 

’I’ll miss you too’’. Things got heated quickly, they were up all night.

The only thing Tobin couldn’t understand is how much Christen changed during sex it drove her wild. She was a total different person, for someone so innocent and sweet. She wished she could be more like this. 

The next morning they were lying in bed enjoying each other’s company. Christen lying on Tobin’s chest and was stroking Tobin’s abs with her index finger. Tobin was stroking her hair when Christen asked Tobin. 

‘’What time do you leave today sweetheart?” 

‘’Not until this afternoon? But have to go to the office to grab some things later. How about you?’’ 

“I’m leaving late afternoon, do you want to go for a run?’’ Christen asked. 

‘’You hate running with me, you complain you can’t keep up and you said after you fell last time that you didn’t want to go again?‘’ 

Tobin asked smiling at Christen.‘’Let’s go, before I change my mind!”. 

Christen smiled she really did love running really but she knew she couldn’t let Tobin know this. She also knew she could beat Tobin at anything. 

After the run they both went to the shower for another round of amazing sex. Then they sat down for a quick brunch and some coffee before Tobin had to leave for her flight. They said their goodbyes with a heavy make out session. 

Once Christen saw Tobin leave in her car. She went into her part of the closet were she put her suit on and her hair up she then got all of her ammunition that was hidden. 

She then called Megan’s phone and said, ‘’I’m ready Meg, she’s gone too. Come pick me up?’’ 

She then got her suitcase and went down the stairs. She saw the wedding picture of her and Tobin and smiled 

“I love you Tobin, I hope I can see you again.’’ She decided to text her wife before she got in Megans car. 

Christen: I love you sweetheart, see you in two weeks xx 

She then ran outside and got into Megans car. All the while smiling thinking of her amazing wife. 

‘’What’s got you all happy? You never smile like this’’. Megan asked Christen. 

‘’Have you ever been in love? I don’t think I’ve ever been in love like this before, she’s just so good at everything and said she wants to go on vacation soon with me. We haven’t been since the honeymoon we’re both so busy with work we never go together.’’ 

Megan looked at her and replied “No I haven’t not yet. She seems like she loves you too. Where has she gone this time for her work?’’ 

“Vegas’’. 

‘’What would she do if she knew about your hot date the other night?’’ Megan asks. 

“I would never cheat on her, she’s perfect. But I don’t know what she would do or say about me killing that creepy guy the other night. She’s only an architect, this would change her world.’’ Christen’s replies worryingly and bit her lip. 

Her phone goes off and she smiles instantly. It’s a picture of her wife looking sad in the airport. 

Tobin: I love you too, just about to board my flight. Bye honey, I’ll miss you xx :( 

She smiles and thinks how lucky she is, but also worries if she ever finds out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day, let me know what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Tobin never knew where she was going until the very last minute. They were always in Europe but she never knew where. She had received information in the last hour she was going to London. She was now departing from the airport. She loved London this is where she had met Christen, she’ll never forget that night.

*Flashback*

Tobin had just finished her secret mission so had decided to go to go out to celebrate. She wore a black suit with a white shirt and had made some effort in putting her brown hair down and had straightened it. She was looking for a hook up, she knew this look would work tonight. She had only ever had one night stands as she didn’t think a relationship would work with her job. As she approached the bar, she collided with someone who spilled a drink all over her white shirt.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry” the stranger said 

“Yeah rig——“ her breath got caught in her throat as she looked into the green eyes of the woman. She had never seen anyone so beautiful. The woman wore a black dress and had dark straight hair, she was beautiful. The woman made eye contact with Tobin and both looked into each other’s eyes. 

“Look I said I was sorry! Can I buy you a drink?” asked the green eyed stranger. 

“No, but what about a kiss beautiful?” Tobin replied 

“Haaa, your so sure of yourself aren’t you? You don’t even know anything about me yet? Or I don’t know anything about you.” Christen laughed. 

“Well, my name’s Tobin Heath. 25, female, architect on business, from Los Angeles and very single” Tobin says. 

Christen reply was “Well I’m Christen Press, 24, also female, on business, also from LA and also very single.” 

“Small world” Tobin said 

“Sure is” Christen smiled

Both had spent the night talking and drinking and Tobin had never shown interest like this before, which scared her. She wanted to know everything about this woman. Not only was she sexy, but also was really nice and easy to get on with. This woman was worth keeping around. As the night went on they both went back to Christen’s hotel room. The kissed in the elevator on the way to the room, she had the softest lips ever. They didn’t sleep together that night but spent the night talking on the bed and kissing Christen had given her a clean t-shirt and they were enjoying each others company. 

The next morning they didn’t want to be apart and had found they were both scheduled to leave on the same departing flight back to LA. When the time for the flight came, they were seated next to each other. Everything was a sign to Tobin that this was meant to be. 

*End of Flashback*

After that moment they were inseparable, she wondered about telling Christen about her real job. But sweet Christen would never forgive her and that what stopped her from spilling out everything. 

It took them two months for them to finally have sex, which was right after the first I love yous. They were married in a year after meeting and Tobin knew she was to late to say anything after this. Christen had lied too she had never said anything either as she knew Tobin would never think well of her and it would break her heart for them to think of separating.

Megan and Christen were sat in the airport two hours later. Departing the next flight to London, they had received intel that they were no longer needed in Paris and were needed in London instead. They were searching for a woman called Claudia Simoniac, who had been spotted in London yesterday. She was very dangerous and very rich, Christen knew she had to get close to this woman. 

On the flight, Tobin had also received information of who she had to find it was also a woman called Claudia Simoniac.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobin had arrived in London, she really did love the city. She was staying in the Sky hotel, this was the hotel that Christen had been staying three years ago in London. She had texted Christen a few times, just to tell her she was busy for the next few days so couldn’t call. She went to sleep that night dreaming of her wife.

The next day, Tobin was gathering information all day until 8:30pm on Claudia Simoniac, when there was a possible lead to meet the woman. Tobin quickly changed into a nice suit and took a gun with her. She had to be careful around this woman, who knows what she was capable of. She went down the elevator and walked towards the exit. She hailed a black cab, and travelled to her destination.

Earlier that day, Christen had been gathering her and Megan’s belongings outside from a black cab. They had arrived to check in at the Sky Hotel, Christen smiled Because she loved this hotel, it was her happiest memory with Tobin. She was completely herself that night, she told Tobin everything. Except for a little white lie about her real job.

Tobin had arrived at her destination, she had gathered information that Claudia Simoniac was drinking in a expensive bar so needed the chance to talk to the woman. She didn’t know much about the woman but knew she was Swedish and very rich. Tobin needed to find out information about the disappearance of her work colleague Agent Bill Walker who had gone missing a little over a year ago.

As Tobin neared the woman she decided to let the woman come to her. So sat on the stool next to the woman, took her suit jacket off and rolled the sleeves up. People loved to see her arms, this technique had helped her before. 

“Hard day?” Claudia asked 

“Ha yes need a drink its been a long day” 

“From America yes?” 

“Yes, im on business. Can I buy you a drink?” Tobin asked 

“Sure, I’ll have a whiskey with ice please and thank you. I’m Claudia” and held her hand out for Tobin. 

Tobin shook her hand and said “I’m Katie”. She couldn’t use her real name, she had used this name before.

They talked a little more, Tobin had to say the woman was attractive with blue eyes and blonde hair. She also had a nice smile but no one would compare to her beautiful wife and could only think of her at this moment.

“So listen Katie, I’ve had a good night! Will you be interested in an invitation to a party this Friday?” 

“That would be great, thank you.”

Tobin smiled.

After she had gathered all of the details of the party and a few more drinks she decided to leave. She took a cab back to the hotel as it was getting late by now. She jumped in the shower before getting to bed and decided to text her wife. She had to say something as her wife believed she was in a different time zone, and it was still day in Las Vegas.

Tobin: ‘Hope you’ve had a nice first day in Paris. Vegas is to hot today. 

Christen: ‘Yes sweetheart, me and Megan have had a nice time. We haven’t been out much just been doing some work in the room. It’s getting late here now. 

Tobin: Sweet dreams honey. I’m going back to work now. I love you! 

Christen: Good night! I love you too, sweetheart!

Christen cringed she hated using the word sweetheart, she wished she could just tell Tobin everything. Tobin had the same thought over in her room at the hotel, she wish she could tell her. But she loved her wife more than anything and it would ruin Christen if she found out.

The next morning Christen had a tip off of a party that Claudia Simoniac would be holding on the Friday night. Which was two days away she needed an invitation and she had to get it fast. Everyone in her agency knew Christen to be the one who gets the job done and as the one that always gets what she wants. She gathered information about where Claudia Simoniac drinks so decided to hang out at the bar that night. Christen was wearing a black dress and had made a lot of effort with her hair and make up, only ever going to this much effort for her wife. She had to receive a invitation to the party. 

She waited for an hour at the bar as she knew Claudia never visited the bar before 9:30pm, she had to stay in character. She had waited long enough and had two men approach her by her second drink. The second man wouldn’t leave so she was glad when someone came to sit next to her and told the man to go away. She smiled to herself knowing exactly who it was, she knew this innocent act would work. 

“Sorry about that, why are men like this? Are you ok? I’m Claudia, would it be ok if I sit with you here?” 

“Sure, I hate it when they do this. My name’s Fiona, thank you for helping me.” Christen said

By the end of the night Christen had received an invite to the party too.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Christen gathers more information on Claudia Simoniac and has received information that she is behind the disappearance of agent Bill Walker from their sister crime associates at the government. She needs to take the hit at the party. Christen decides to go for a run as she needed to clear her head and plan on how she would kill Claudia. She had to plan it carefully so no one would see. Megan was having a nap, so left a message for her on a note near her bed. Before she left she changed into workout gear and sprayed her favourite perfume on her neck.

Tobin gets information to also take the hit on Claudia at the party too. This must mean she was behind the disappearance of Bill. She thought of ways she could do it fast, she reminded herself no one could see her do it.

She would be going home soon so she decided to go search for a gift for Christen, she always did this when she went away. She was on the look out for a nice necklace or ring for Christen. She liked to spoil her wife. As she was leaving the elevator she could have sworn she smelled Christen’s perfume in the air. She smiled and thought she’s in Paris not here.

When Christen had arrived back in her room she showered and changed. Megan was up and wanted her to go to explore the city. She smiled and agreed she knew she wouldn’t be in London much longer. As she was waiting for Megan to get ready, she decided to look at photos of her and Tobin, she smiled. Her wife was beautiful she thought, she was getting a bit horny from all the pictures, so decided to text Tobin straight away. 

Christen:I’m missing you so much sweetheart. Can’t wait to see you xx

Christen waited for her reply but knew in Las Vegas it was still early in the morning. Her phone buzzed nearly straight away, she thought that was strange.

Tobin: Hi honey! I miss you too xx

Christen: You’re up early? Or are you just getting in? What happens in Vegas? ;) xx

Tobin: Of course not, just can’t sleep, thinking of you to much xx

Christen: Wish I could make you feel better sweetheart xx

Tobin: I wish you were here now xx

Christen had a very cheeky thought, this will make her happy. Christen pulled her shirt off leaving her in a red bra and took the picture. She made sure to include her toned stomach in the picture too. Christen smiled she was never like this with Tobin but she wanted to be.

Christen: Hope this helps ;) (Picture of her in her bra and giving her a sexy look)xx

Tobin blushed, Christen never does stuff like this and when she did it drove her wild. She hoped no one saw her blushing as she was still out shopping for Christen’s gift. 

Tobin: Babe you look amazing, can’t wait to see you. I love you so much! Going to try to sleep now. The picture must of helped :) xx

Christen: Love you too sweetheart! xx

Christen put her shirt back on and she heard the bathroom door open.Megan was now ready to leave and asked Christen if she was ready to go. Christen smiled and off they went. They visited the London Eye and the Tower Bridge.

After their adventures that day they decided to head for a meal before their big day tomorrow. They decided to eat at the hotel restaurant, she was hungry and tired after walking all day. They sat down at 7pm ready for food. 

Tobin arrived back and was determined to have something to eat back at the hotel restaurant. She looked at her watch, it was 7:30pm. It was getting late, so Tobin decided to go back to her room and order room service. She had found a wonderful necklace for Christen. She could’ve sworn she heard a Christen laugh when she walked past the restaurant. She smiled she knew it wouldn’t be possible for Christen to be there.

Christen and Megan were enjoying her food and were sharing a bottle of red wine. She laugh out loud at something that Megan had said to a blind date recently. As she looked behind Megan’s head she could’ve sworn she saw Tobin in her black suit pass the door of the restaurant. But she knew it wasn’t possible for her wife to be there, she was busy working in Vegas. With that she decided to stop drinking more red wine, not that she felt drunk. It must’ve been affecting her if she could see people that looked like her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine, let me know what you think? Is it getting interesting?


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of the party, both were very busy organising for tonight. Tobin had decided to take the chance of killing Claudia with her knife, this was her only chance she thought. But had to be very careful because there was going to be a lot of people at the party. She was going to take her gun with her, just for back up. She knew there would be possible other multiple agencies there tonight. 

Before she changed her clothes she decided to take her mind off of tonight and FaceTime Christen. It was the afternoon but she was still in her room, with the curtains closed so it looked pretty dark.

In the other room Christen was getting ready for tonight she had decided to wear a green dress that showed off her curves she needed to get as close as possible to Claudia. She had decided to poison the woman, she knew this to be fast and easy to do. With that her phone rang, it was Tobin, she smiled and answered.

“Hi sweetheart” Christen smiled

“Hi beautiful, hope your not busy?” Tobin asked

“To busy for you? Of course not sweetheart”

“What are you up to today?”

“Me and Megan have the day off, we are going to a business event this evening. Are you busy sweetheart?”

“That sounds nice, I have a party myself this evening. I will be going after work. I miss you baby, that picture was so sexy yesterday.” Tobin blushed.

Christen smiled shyly, she never knew she had this much affect on her wife. She never showed the sexy side enough to her wife she thought, although she would let go during sex.

“Don’t just hearing you say, that is making me wet. I miss you too babe.” Christen said shyly

“Paris has changed you, who are you and what have you done with my innocent wife?” Tobin blushed.

“Oh ha ha Tobin, what now I can’t describe to you what you do to me? Just hearing your voice is making me moan” Christen was blushing.

“Oh yeah? How about you show me something? I can keep talking dirty to you?” Tobin blushed she was starting to feel horny.

“Yeah baby?” Christen was about to take her bra off , that was before she heard a knock on the door. Megan was back she thought. 

There was a knock again, “Open up Chris” Megan shouted.

Christen looked at Tobin and apologised  
“Megan had popped out to phone Abby our boss. I’m sorry babe.” With that she opened the door for Megan.

“Welcome back Megan, sorry I’m on the phone to Tobin” she said and looked at Megan like a warning not to say anything in front of Tobin.

“Bonjour Megan” Tobin said  
Christen smiled and turned the phone round towards Megan.  
“What’s up Tobs?” 

Christen turned the phone back around and look at Tobin without Megan seeing and rolled her eyes and smiled. Tobin smiled back and said  
“Well I need to get up, and changed and showered”

“I understand, it’s actually getting pretty late here. We need to leave for the event in a little while.”

“Ok then, I love you honey” Tobin said

“I love you too Sweetheart, bye and I’ll miss you.” Christen said and smiled

“I’ll miss you too” Tobin said.

With that off the phone went, but her boxers were definitely ruined by Christen. The girl wasn’t at all innocent she thought, it drove her wild. She needed a cold shower if she was going to get through tonight without thoughts of her wife.

In the other room Christen had to shower again too, she had found a new confidence in front of her wife. With the extra confidence she decided to text her wife.

Christen: Thanks for that, cold shower was needed after that FaceTime ;) Hope you have an amazing time tonight sweetheart xx

Tobin smiled after she had that text, she had to tell her wife everything she thought. She was worth keeping around and Tobin knew no one else would compare to her. She wanted herself to be better for Christen. She took a chance with her next text.

Tobin: Can’t wait to be inside you again. Don’t worry but can we talk after we both get home? I have something to tell you? I can’t say it through text? Love you loadsXx

Christen blushed when she read the text and also worried with the next part. But it mustn’t be that bad if there was a ‘love you loads’ in it. Christen smiled, I need to tell her everything she thought.

Christen: Can’t wait to be inside of you either babe! Yeah sure, we can talk :) Love you too babe :) xx

Tobin smiled, she really did love Christen. She then got ready in her black suit and wore make up and but her hair down. Attaching her knife to her ankle and putting her gun inside her suit, no one would notice it there. She took her wedding ring off before she left the hotel, she was definitely dressed to kill.

Christen had worn her green dress and hoop earrings, her make up was done perfectly and her hair was straightened. Before she left the hotel with Megan she took her ring off and kissed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your amazing comments!

The party was at a mansion away from the city at one of Claudia’s properties. Tobin had arrived first and decided to observe the crowd before she spotted Claudia. She went straight to greet Claudia. As she was approaching Claudia noticed Tobin and both smiled.

“Hello Katie, nice for you to finally make it.” Both gave each other a hug.

“Claudia, thanks for the invite”.

“You’re welcome Katie, I would like for you to meet some people later. My boyfriend will arrive shortly, he’s American too.” Claudia said

This was news to Tobin she hadn’t heard of a boyfriend before. She had to find out some more information.

“Great Claudia, does he have a name?” Tobin asked

“Katie, you aren’t jealous are you? He doesn’t mind sharing me.” Claudia giggles

“Of course not, just didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” Tobin replied pretending to look disappointed.

“Well he doesn’t mind sharing me, maybe you could join us? You’re a very beautiful women. We leave for Italy tomorrow. Then go on our boat on Sunday morning, maybe you should come with us?” 

“I’ll think about it Claudia. Thank you.” Tobin replied.

Claudia mind was turned to the door and spotted someone. The person had everyone’s head turned.

“I’m sorry Katie, I have seen someone I know. Excuse me. I will speak to you shortly, we can discuss our trip to Italy” Claudia said and left Tobin standing there, Tobin didn’t look who Claudia had gone to greet.

With that Tobin decided to do some digging and went to find some clues so left the main hall. She also decided with this new information on a boyfriend and possible links to America she couldn’t take the hit on Claudia tonight. 

Christen arrived shortly afterwards, she felt safe knowing Megan wasn’t far away. She'd dropped her off and was helping from a van outside the venue. Christen always worked alone usually but had a unnerving bad feeling about tonight. So she’d decided to wear an earpiece and camera on her purse. So she had a second pair of ears and eyes from Megan outside. 

She had picked up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter when she was approached from someone behind, Christen turned round and smiled when Claudia was approaching.

“Fiona hello, see you’ve finally arrived. Didn’t think you would come. Please come with me, I need you to meet some people”

Christen gave her a hug, “Hello Claudia, and of course.” She was pulled away by Claudia and off to greet some people.

Tobin had spotted an office upstairs, The only problem was there was a man guarding outside of the door. She approached the man and said 

“Alright mate, where can I find the loo?” In her best English accent.

“It’s down the hall pal” 

“Thanks”

As she passed she suddenly ran behind him and put her arm across his throat as his back was turned and knocked him out. She had time to gain access to the office so grabbed the man and dragged him in, so no one would see him on the ground and raise the alarm.

As she was looking everywhere quickly, she couldn’t believe her luck. Right in front of her it was there. She would be going to Italy after all, on the desk was a picture of Claudia with Bill Walker. Although Tobin didn’t know Bill, she had seen pictures of him after he had disappeared, this was definitely him. Bingo she thought and smiled, then left to find Claudia.

Christen was getting to know everyone and was dancing and drinking. Claudia has asked if she would like go to Italy the next day. But Christen knew she was about to execute her plan of killing Claudia shortly so said “yes” anyway.

Tobin was down back in the main hall when she nearly fainted in shock, in front of her was Christen. Dancing and laughing with Claudia.

She’s supposed to be in Paris she thought. She must be doing business with Claudia. Am I married to the enemy? A million things went through her head, she observed both from afar.

She saw Christen say something to Claudia and leave, she headed to a dark corner in the back so no one could see her. What is she doing Tobin thought? Tobin followed and could see her look around in case anyone had followed her but she didn’t spot Tobin. Tobin got as close as she could and could hear Christen speaking to herself.

“I’m about to kill Claudia now. I won’t be long, get the engine running, Fiona is going to poison that bitch.” 

Why was she acting so strange? Tobin could see Christen get something from her bag and wondered why would she want to kill Claudia? She was here on a business deal? Who was she speaking to in a van? The she heard a small noise.

A voice laughed “Fiona right, don’t be long Chris., I want some food and I would like to go to sleep now. Just kill her already so you can get back to sending sexts to Tobin!”

Tobin knew that voice to be Megans. Earpiece she thought.

“I will and I’m going to do it now, 10 minute tops.”

Tobin had to do something. She wanted Claudia alive so she could get to Bill. She saw Christen walk back and decided to grab her from behind until she lost consciousness.

“I’m sorry babe , I had too. Megan I’ll see you I the van in a few minutes. It’s me Tobin.” She said loud enough for Megan to hear her. 

“Ok Tobin, but what are you doing here? It’s the white van in the car park”. Megan replied

“I’ll explain it all later.” Tobin said

Tobin carried Christen to a nearby window and looked outside, she opened the window and looked outside and saw no one out there. She pushed Christen out, she was glad they were on the first floor. She found the white van in the car park and carried her inside.

“Just have to go back inside for a few minutes Megan. How does Claudia know Christen as? Fiona, right? You’re my ride back to the city ok?” Tobin said angrily.

“Ok Tobin, but what is happening?” Megan asked.

“I’ll tell you both later Megan.” Tobin replied.

Tobin ran back inside and looked for Claudia, she approached her and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around.

“Katie, where have you been? I want you to meet someone” she looked around and couldn’t see anyone. Claudia said 

“Fiona?” Tobin asked 

“Yes! Have you both met? You’d be good together? She said she would come tomorrow to Italy too.”

Tobin had an idea and the perfect solution.

“Yes this is what I wanted to talk to you about? Me and Fiona have hit it off pretty quickly tonight, we are about to go back to her hotel now. Would it be ok if we both came with you to Italy? I know we’ve just met and it might sound sudden. But it just feels right with her? You know?”

“Well of course, you’re more than welcome. We fly tomorrow to Italy then the boat leaves on Sunday in Venice. How about you meet us on Sunday on the boat? And here take my details, you will need it when you get there? Please remember to come” Claudia said and giving Tobin some details on a card.

“Thank you, we sure will be in Venice on Sunday. See you then. Can’t wait to tell Fiona.”

With that she walked away but she was worried about telling Christen but was pretty sure she could persuade her to go. She had to find forgiveness from knocking her unconscious first.

“See you both there Katie, and enjoy Fiona tonight.”

“I’m sure I will.” Tobin replied.

Once out of the venue she jumped in the van with Megan. She looked in the back and Christen was still unconscious.

“Well it looks like we are finally going on vacation together? I’ll tell you everything when she wakes up.” Tobin said and smiled at Megan.

“She’ll be so happy when she wakes up.” Megan said and started to laugh with not much enthusiasm. 

Megan didn’t say anything else as she was scared of what Tobin might do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken a lot of time, I have changed my mind numerous times writing this chapter. Let me know what you all think? Also hope it’s not to confusing! Thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8

Shortly after they arrived back in the hotel, Tobin and Megan had to pretend to the hotel receptionists that Christen was drunk. That’s why she was asleep and couldn’t stand.They kept having funny looks from other hotel guests as they were waiting for an elevator back to the room. There was an older couple with them on the way up. 

The woman turned around and smiled.

“Looks like she’s had a good evening girls, ooo to be young again.”

Tobin and Megan looked at each other and smiled.

“Yeah, it’s our last night here. She decided to try some cider.” Tobin replied.

“Yeah, she can’t handle the English cider.” Megan said.

The elevator made a stop at Megan and Christen’s room floor. 

“Enjoy the rest of your last night, ladies.” The woman said.

“Thank you, we sure will. Not sure about this one though.” Tobin replied and pointing with her head at Christen.

Tobin carries Christen to the room and Megan opens the door to the room and puts her on the bed.

“She’s going to be so mad when she wakes up Tobin. Like she might kill you for this.” Megan said.

“Sure, she’s never mad with me. How did you end up in the party? Why did she want to kill Claudia?” Tobin said.

“She was there on a mission Tobin. She’s been dying to tell you. We work for the government, FLG agency? You heard of it?” Megan replied.

“I work for the government too, GLG? FLG and ours are like sister agencies right?” Tobin asked.

“Yes Tobin, this is something you need to talk about with each other.” Megan replied.

Tobin got angry and started pacing the room.

“It’s been three years! Three years! Why hasn’t she told me. Does she love me? Was I just a mission to her? Tobin shouts.

With that Tobin left the room and into her own room. She decided to email her boss Ashlyn, and tell her of her findings in the party. She knew Bill Walker was out there. But how did he know Claudia? Was he her boyfriend? They looked like a couple in the picture. Was he still alive? Would Christen come with her to Italy? Would they still be married?

Tobin:

Hi Ashlyn,  
I’ve found some new information in the party, found a picture of Bill Walker with Claudia Simoniac. Don’t know how they know each? But think he’s still out there alive. Claudia Simoniac invited me out to Italy this weekend. I will leave on a boat on Sunday morning from Venice. So need to arrived there tomorrow.  
I’ve found some people from our sister agency FLG and I’ve suggested to them to team up and work together so we can go to the bottom of this? Hope this is ok Ash? We can pretend to be a Fiona and Katie and in love?  
Hope you can make this work. All help will be needed.

Many thanks

Tobin Heath-Press

With that Tobin decided to go back to Christen and Megans room. 

“Sorry about earlier. Just needed sometime, didn’t mean to drag you into this.” Tobin told Megan.

“It’s ok Tobin, I’m about to call Abby, about the situation.”

In that moment Christen opened her eyes and was confused about where she was. She looked up and saw Megan and Tobin.

“Tobssss.” Christen whispered but realised her words and shot up in the bed.

“Sweetheart! What are you doing here? Christen smiled and was a little shocked.

“Guys I’m gonna head out, and leave you two to it.” Megan walked to the door and left.

“Why are you here Christen?” Tobin asked.

“I’m on business sweetheart, we were in Paris but the business deal moved to London.” Christen said and got up and went into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She was fidgeting, a thing she never usually did, Tobin followed her.

“Christen come on, I bloody know! You were there to kill Claudia Simoniac!” Tobin shouted.

“I wasn’t Tobin! What are you lying about? Of course not sweetheart. Me kill someone? Come on you must be joking. Christen said. Christen couldn’t look at Tobin.

“Cut the crap Christen. FLG agency? Why didn’t you tell me? Why are you lying through your teeth? It’s been three years Christen. Three years and I find out like this.” Tobin said angrily and kicked the bathroom door.

Christen looked at Tobin through the bathroom mirror and had a tear run down her cheek. 

“Tobin” Christen whispered and turned around and tried to hold Tobin.

“Don’t Christen.” Tobin warned and backed away, Christen looked at Tobin worryingly.

“Wait! How did I get here? I was at the party, was about to kill Claudia Simoniac. How did I get from the party? How do you know about FLG? And why aren’t you in Vegas? We FaceTimed earlier? You were in Vegas! Tobin, what’s is going on? Christen questioned.

Tobin looked at her wife slowly and they were face to face now. 

“Christen, oh please don’t be mad. Please honey?” Tobin said nervously.

“Just tell me Tobin. NOW!” Christen warned.

“Christen I work for your sister agency in the US for the government too. You’ve heard of GLG agency, right? I was here to kill Claudia Simoniac too.” Tobin said.

Christen blinked at Tobin and pushed Tobin off of her a bit. 

“I’m not an architect either, and I was never in Vegas. I’ve been here for a few days.” Tobin said and looked at Christen and tried to hug her but was pushed off.

“So you go on about me not telling you for three years? But you’ve been lying to me too! This is crazy! You can’t shout at me for not telling you about for over three years. You’ve done the exact same thing to me! Christen shouted.

“Babe please.” Tobin tried with Christen.

“So what happened to Claudia? Did you kill her? I was ready to do it” Christen asked.

“No Chris, I came up behind you and put you to sleep for a few hours. I heard you talk to Megan so had to act fast.” Tobin tried to smile but when she looked at Chris she dropped the smile.

“That’s a funny thing to do to you wife isn’t it Tobin? I’m glad you find it so hilarious. So what happened to Claudia? Did you kill her so I wouldn’t? So you could get all the credit from your work?” Christen said angrily.

“Of course not Christen, I love you. I would never do that to you. She’s still alive, and we are going to Italy? I found out at the party that Bill Walker is connected some how to Claudia? She mentioned a boyfriend. So I know it’s him, the picture was on her desk and they were very cosy in it. Assuming that’s why you were here in London too?” Tobin said.

“Yes Tobin. But I just want to go home, I can’t do this with you now.” Christen said.

Christen got up, and tried to open the door. But Tobin went behind her and closed her. Christen was pinned to the door, she could feel herself lean back into Tobin, she shivered feeling her breath on her throat.

“I’ve messaged my boss earlier, when you were sleeping. She’s about to organise our trip to Italy, we can do this together. It’s hasn’t been a problem to work together between our agencies before. Then we can go home and we can talk.” Tobin tried.

“I’ll have to talk to my boss, but after I get home. I want to be alone for a while, I need for you to move out.” Christen whispered. 

Tobin’s shoulders dropped and backed off a bit she was shocked but answered back.

“Okay, I’ll move out.”

Christen turned around and looked at Tobin. They were close and both looked lovingly into their eyes.

“So I’ll be in contact with you tomorrow Chris. This is your room after all.”

With that she left the room, she saw Megan near the elevator sitting in a chair putting her phone down.

“Everything ok Tobs?” Megan asked.

“Fine Meg, have you heard anything?” Tobin asked.

“Just got off the phone with my boss and she has spoke to yours. She said it was all good for us to join your agency in Italy. So we leave tomorrow for Venice, I’ll be your communications on land. So like you and Christen have to pretend you’re in love. Well as Katie and Fiona. But that will be so easy for you both. They’re sending someone from GLG for me on land too.” Megan said.

“Good I’m glad we’re going, and that’s fine with me. Hope it’s ok with Christen. See you tomorrow Megan.” Tobin replied.

Megan went back to her room, and was surprised to see Christen crying having changed to her pyjamas in bed.

“Everything okay, Chris? How was the talk?” Megans asked.

“I’m fine Meg, so we have to go to Italy with Tobin, right? Christen asked.

“Yeah, we can go over it all tomorrow, okay.” Megan replied.

A few minutes had passed and Christen whispered to Megan.

“I think my marriage is over Megan.”

As Tobin reached her room and settled into her bed, she saw her wedding ring on the side of the bed. She reached for it and held it close to her heart, she felt tears on her cheeks and whispered to herself.

“I’ll always love you Chris.”

Her phone had a new notification, it was from Ashlyn.

Ashlyn:  
Hi dude,  
Everything is settled with Italy, you didn’t tell me your wife was a FLG agent! Heard she’s the best they have, I’m sure you’re very proud. But she must be too, as you’re the best we have. Good idea with the Fiona and Katie thing, sure it will easy for you both! Seeing as your married already ;)   
I’ll be sending Sue out to Venice just so she can take care of things on land with Megan. Just hope Bill Walker is well. I’ll send you some details before your trip. Keep safe dude, Ali said to stay well too.

Ashlyn.

Tobin puts her phone down and wonders where it all went wrong? She decides to go for some air to clear her head, she sits outside the hotel after grabbing a coffee. She goes through her pictures and there’s a lot of her and Christen together. Christen had always been so sweet with her. She was very beautiful.

She wonders if it was all pretend? She knew it was never pretend on her part.

She decides to head back upstairs to sleep, her mind drifted to her wife before sleeping. She doesn’t notice her cheeks wet with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? Let’s see what happens next?


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Christen woke up, she forgot for a moment of what had happened. Megan kept asking if she was okay. She was better, but needed to be stronger if she was going on a mission to Italy with Tobin. Her mind drifted to her wife, she didn’t want to separate really, she knew she had messed it up. She had said it out of anger to Tobin last night, but her wife didn’t exactly fight for her when she said she wanted space after getting home either. So this made her become more angry, she knew with mission she had to show Tobin what she was missing.

Tobin was all packed and ready, she hadn’t slept much the night before. Her mind had drifted off to Christen a lot during the night. Tobin had wanted  
to kick herself for not saying anything to Christen last night about ending their marriage. She was pretty upset about the whole lying to but knew she would be able to forgive her wife. Although she had to try to win her back during their time in Italy. She would be extra nice to her she thought.

She made her way to the elevator she checked out once she got to the reception and waited for Christen and Megan. She had got a message from Ashlyn saying Sue the other agent would meet them in Italy. That would mean that her and Christen could be alone tonight after arriving in Italy, seeing as they wouldn’t have to leave Megan alone.

She grabbed a coffee in the hotel bar, she wondered what was taking Christen and Megan so long. As she was taking her first sip when she saw Megan and Christen get off the elevator. She choked on her coffee seeing Christen, she looked amazing. Tobin had never seen her in a suit before, she looked like another person. Everyone turned and noticed her Christen when she passed, she was sexy Tobin thought. 

Christen walked off the elevator and spotted her wife drinking coffee. She made a sexy walk knowing Tobin would be looking. She was checking out when the receptionist noticed her and said  
“You look better this morning love, you got yourself into a right mess last night. Luckily your friends carried you up.” 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Christen smiled.

“Your friend here” pointing her head towards Megan “and over there” pointing her head towards  
Tobin. “They said you were asleep, because you had to much to drink for the last night.” The receptionist said.

“Yes I’m sorry I didn’t know they did that.” Christen went red, this was so embarrassing she thought.

She turned around and glared at Megan as they walked towards Tobin.

“I’m so mad Megan.”

“It’s not my fault, don’t look at me like that. It’s Tobin’s fault she’s the one that knocked you out.” Megan replied.

“I’m sorry, I guess it isn’t your fault.”

Christen walked and sat across from Tobin. 

“Good morning honey, you look great.” Tobin said towards Christen.

Christen glared at Tobin.

“So after you knock me unconscious you tell everyone I was drunk? I’ve never felt so embarrassed in my whole life. The receptionist must have had a right laugh about me last night” Christen says.

“Honey I was trying to get you upstairs to bed.” Tobin replied.

“You could’ve waited with me in the van to get up.” Christen said.

“Guys, let’s not fight. We can get in the van and head to the airport. We don’t need you arguing before Italy. Let’s head to the airport.” Megan cut in before they started shouting more.

They all left in the van, Megan was driving she went through all the details. How Tobin was going to be Katie and Christen was Fiona. They had to pretend they were new lovers as Claudia had thought they had ended up going home together after the party. They both had back stories, they had to find more about Bill Walker, they hoped he was the secret boyfriend.

Christen couldn’t help herself when she said  
“This is going to be easy for Tobin and me, we’ve been pretending for three years.” Christen knew this to be a lie but couldn’t help it coming out of her mouth.

Tobin thought like she had been punched in the throat. She knew Christen wanted her to say something but she kept quiet, because if she said something again Tobin would’ve cried.

Christen waited for Tobin to say anything but she didn’t. Christen knew now that Tobin didn’t actually care about her.

They’d arrived in the airport they dropped the van off. Then sat for a quick lunch before they jetted off. Tobin and Christen hadn’t spoke a word to each other. But Megan had talked a lot during lunch. She made both of the smile. As they were about to board the plane Christen and Tobin noticed they were sat next to each other, while Megan wasn’t sat next to the at all. This worried both of them, but both pretended not to notice.

As they were about to sit, Christen had the window seat and Tobin followed her in the middle seat. Christen put her seatbelt on ready for take off and opened a book she had brought in the airport.  
Tobin put her seatbelt on and sat there looking at her phone then put it off. Christen looked at Tobin but Tobin didn’t noticed her looking. Christen pretended to read her book, but had gone over the first line of the book about 10 times. Say something Christen anything for this awkwardness to stop, you’ll have to speak to her on the boat. You’ll be sharing a room with her. Christen didn’t know what to say to her wife.

“So Chris I’ve heard you’re the the best in FLG.” Tobin said.

“Yes I am, heard you were the best too.” Christen replied.

“Yeah funny isn’t it, been married for three years and we didn’t know.” Tobin said.

“Yes I guess it is.” Christen replied.

Christen was dying to tell Tobin just say it’s wasn’t pretend for me and I wanted to tell you. But shyness overcame her for the fear she would be shot down by Tobin.

Tobin had slept five minutes after that and Christen had started to read the book. An hour into the flight, she wanted to get up to the toilet, so had to wake Tobin up. 

“Tobin? Tobin? I need the toilet can you wake up? Christen asked and shook Tobin wake. Tobin woke up and said to Christen. 

“Sure babe.” She got up and left to stand with the guy next to her on the aisle. She noticed her slip when she got up, she hoped that Christen hadn’t noticed. 

She went back to sit while Christen was queuing for the toilet. A few minutes later she saw Christen appear and was walking back towards her seat. The guy got up but Tobin decided not to get up from her seat. As she was trying to get back to her seat the flight had a slight turbulence and Christen fell into Tobin’s lap. Tobin had her arms around Tobin’s middle and Christen could feel Tobin’s breath on the back of her neck. 

Christen felt herself get wet as she was reminded of a time when Tobin took her from this position a few weeks ago on their dining chairs back home after dinner one night.

Tobin was reminded of position too. She let go of Christen quickly and helped her back in her seat. 

“Are you ok Chris?” Tobin asked.

“Fine thanks.” Christen looked at Tobin and smiled.

The flight went quickly after that and they had arrived in Venice. Her colleague would be meeting them later tonight. They took a cab into the city and went to find the hotel they were staying in.

They arrived at the hotel, what they didn’t know was their bosses had booked them into a double for the night and Megan and Sue into a two singles for the next week, while Christen and Tobin would be on the boat.

This was a nightmare for both of them but both knew they would probably be put in the same bed by Claudia on the boat too. They had made plans with Megan to grab some food before they had decided for an early night. Both were quiet in their room and both changed into lighter clothes as it was hotter here.

Megan texted Christen to let her know Sue had arrived and asking if she could come to help pick clothes for tonight. Because Sue was on the way to see Tobin with some documents before going out. Megan had a crush she thought. Christen heard a knock on the door and assumed it was Sue. So answered and was greeted by a tall, dark haired woman. 

“Hi I’m Sue.” 

“Hi, I wondered when you’d be arriving, I’m Christen.” They shook hands, Tobin came into view and Sue turned to Tobin, Christen stepped back and looked at Tobin and to let Sue in.

“Hi Tobin, long time no see. You didn’t tell me your wife was so beautiful.” 

“Yeah I know right.” Tobin replied and stared at Christen.

Christen smiled and blushed at Tobin, Christen knew Tobin had this affect on her. 

“Umm Tobin, I’m just gonna go see if Megan is ready to head out for food. Meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes?” Christen said.

“Yeah great, see you down there.”

Christen went to help Megan and she looked beautiful. They were greeted by Tobin and Sue downstairs. They headed to the restaurant and Megan and Sue were sat next to each other and Christen and Tobin were sat next to each other. They discussed what would happen over the next week or so while they would be on the boat. They had finished their meal when Sue asked Christen. 

“So Christen, Megan told me you killed that Osavin guy the other night? Wow you must be good.”

“Yes it was just before we got out to London.”  
Christen replied but could tell she was being stared at by Tobin. Tobin didn’t know about all the other killings.

Tobin knew what night that was, she’d believed that Megan and Christen had been out for drinks. She had heard the Osavin guy to be a drug lord, and had heard he had been poisoned by an agent by Ashlyn. She didn’t know it was Christen. With that she got angry and got up from the table and left for the hotel.

Tobin was frightened how good Christen was at lying. What else was she lying about? She went to the toilet and changed into her pyjamas. She heard the hotel door close and she got out from the bathroom. Christen was there looking in her suitcase. Tobin didn’t say a word but got into her side of the bed. She turned her back to Christen, and put the lamp on the bedside table off. Christen went into the bathroom and changed. Christen sighed loudly when she got out of the bathroom, she put the lights all off in the room and went to lie on the other side of the bed.

Tobin looked at her phone a few minutes later, Christen saw her put an alarm on. They were both obviously still up with all the tossing and turning when Christen decided to say something.

“You know Tobin, I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know how. I’m sorry, but you didn’t tell me either.”

Christen knew Tobin had heard her but she was still silent but could hear her breath.

“I wanted to tell you too. I can’t believe how I didn’t see it before. Like that Osavin guy was a pretty big kill, but it’s crazy how Sue and Megan knew before me.” Tobin whispered.

“Well you’ve been doing the same with me Tobin. I don’t know how many you’ve killed and you don’t know how many I’ve killed.” Christen replied.

“It’s 95.” Tobin said.

“ 83 for me.” Christen replied.

This felt like a big step, they were starting to tell each other the truth.

“Let’s sleep Chris, we’ve got a big day tomorrow and we can kick arse together for once.” Tobin said and she yawned.

“Okay, goodnight Tobin.” Christen said and tried to sleep.

“Goodnight Chris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think!


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning they were woken by a loud ringing noise it was a new message on Tobins phone. She went to reach for her phone and read it.

Claudia: Hello, hope you’ve arrived safely in Venice. Shall we meet near the boat at 10am? Hope that Fiona’s still coming with you?  
See you later x

Tobin could feel Christens eyes on her so looked over.

“It’s Claudia, we meet near the boat at 10am”  
Tobin whispered. They’d gotten closer to each other during the night, they stared at each other. It was the first time they’d looked at each other this close since finding out the truth about each other. 

In that moment Christen decided to sneeze out of the blue, that pulled them out of the loving stare they were locked in. Christen decided to change the subject.

“So what are you going to text back? I’m assuming she knows about us? Well Katie and Fiona hooking up after the party?” Christen asked.

“Yeah, told her after I carried you to the van, we were hooking up. I’m assuming she’ll insists we share a room? What shall I message back?” Tobin asked.

“I don’t mind sharing a room, I think you should say something about that in the text.” Christen said. She was longing to be close again to her wife, she really was still in love with Tobin. She’d hope she wasn’t to late after what she had said yesterday. But she’d never admit that now to Tobin, after this mission she thought.

“Hi Claudia, yes me and Fiona will be there. Hope I can share with her ;) Katie?” Tobin asked.

“Sounds great, Tobs.” Christen replied and smiled at her wife.

Tobin messaged Claudia and got up from bed, she needed a shower, she couldn’t think straight in bed with Christen giving her these looks. I still want her but does she still want me? 

They’d both showered and changed and had said their goodbyes to Sue and Megan. They’d kept some personal belongings with them including their wedding rings.

As they were walking to their destination Christen was walking a bit in front of Tobin. Tobin couldn’t help but look at her wife’s arse, how she would love to just grab a feel now she thought. She hadn’t expected for Christen to have stopped walking and she crashed into her.

Christen turned around and grabbed Tobin arm.

“Are you ok?” Christen giggled.

“Yeah I’m sorry wasn’t looking, was checking out the views.” Tobin smiled back, nice save she thought it was definitely a view.

“So I’m sure that’s the boat there. But where’s Claudia?” Christen dropped her arm and pointed to a very large boat.

“Is this the smallest yacht she has, for her to have to call it a boat?” Tobin joked.

Christen giggled and looked around and spotted Claudia looking around close to the yacht.

“There she is!” Christen and pointed towards Claudia. 

Tobin decided to grab Christen’s hand and both walked

“Just for show, let the acting begin!” Tobin whispered before they reached Claudia.

“Girls, can’t believe you made it!” Claudia greeted.

“Hi Claudia!” Both greeted at the same time.

They were pulled on deck by Claudia where they were given a tour of the yacht. It really was incredible, there was a large pool and cinema on board. They were pulled into the second floor where they were shown their room. It had a massive four poster bed with a hot tub in the bathroom.

“So I’ll let you guys be for a little bit, light lunch will be at 1pm. There will be a large dinner party tonight with all the other guests, for you to meet. Ohh and you can meet my boyfriend.” Claudia said and left them to it.

They were in shock the size of this boat, as they were unpacking they decided to send some pictures of the room to Megan and Sue.

Christen: Just some pictures for you of the very large boat :) Going for swim now. (Pictures included) Christen and Tobin xx

Megan: We are both jealous. Xx

After they had unpacked and had some gadgets hidden they decided to go for a quick swim. Tobin had changed quickly but knew Christen always took her time. So went down to the pool before her.

Tobin was standing in the pool talking to Claudia who was on a deckchair near the pool. Claudia interrupted her and was looking over her shoulder not looking at Tobin.

“Wow, Katie! You’ve got a beautiful woman there.”

Tobin looked over her shoulder and who was walking in a black bikini and dark sunglasses toward the pool looking very sexy, but Christen.

“Wow hello Fiona.” Tobin said so Christen could hear her.

Christen smiled, and left her towel and sunglasses on a deckchair and dived into the pool. She swam towards Tobin.

“Fancy a race Katie?” But turned towards Claudia and said “She thinks she can beat me!” and winked.

“C’mon the Fiona, let’s see. 3 laps of the pool? Can you check please Claudia” Tobin smiled.

“Yeah sure.” Claudia replied.

“Okay. On your marks... get set... go!! Christen said.

Both swam as fast as they could both taking turns to be in first place, Christen was first during the first lap. Tobin was first in the second, both pushed to be first in the third. Claudia checked who got to the wall first near the pools edge.

“So we have a winner...... Fiona!”” Claudia said.

She was out of breath and shouted “Yesssss! Haha I beat you! I beat you!”.

“Cheater!” Tobin said and smiled.

Tobin was shocked because she knew Christen must’ve been good at running all that time too. But she made sure that Tobin won all the time. She let her celebrate this win for once.

They talked near the pool and had lunch with Claudia. Christen would ask Tobin to put sunscreen on her back every now and again. Then Christen would do the same to Tobin. But this was out of habit, this wasn’t part of the act. They just really didn’t want the other to get sun burnt.

It was nearing the dinner party and both were excited to meet the other guests. So went back to the room around 4pm, but the dinner party wasn’t until 7:30pm.

This would give them time to talk and maybe get in contact with their bosses to tell them what was going on. 

Tobin decided to ask Christen about the swimming race.

“So you’re quite the swimmer? Didn’t know you were that fast.” Tobin asked while lying on the bed.

“Yes I worked a summer as a lifeguard before university.” Christen replied.

“So are you really fast at running too? Tobin asks.

“Yes, was a track star in school.” Christen replied she was sorting out her hair for the evening so wasn’t paying much attention to Tobin.

“So why do you let me beat you? I wasn’t a track star at school.” Tobin asks.

“You’re to fast for me.” Christen replied but she couldn’t look at Tobin.

“Liar! You’re a very good liar if I must say Christen.” Tobin said quiet shocked and left for a shower, she needed to clear her head and have a break from Christen. 

Christen didn’t know what to say but knew she had to win back her wife. All this lying was getting her down and she really did love her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think guys?


End file.
